


hurricane

by sebastianstaan



Category: Marvel, xmen - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hydra, Logan is in love, Maybe - Freeform, eventual bucky, mates??, maya is badass, soft logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastianstaan/pseuds/sebastianstaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a wanderess, i'm a one night stand, don't belong to no city, don't belong to no man.</p><p>Maya is a hard headed, stubborn girl with a terrifying past. </p><p>Logan is... Well, Logan. </p><p>Something inside of him itches to know more about this girl and find out why he feels so drawn to her, but what can he do when she doesn't want anything to do with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. connection

Logan sighed as he trudged his way to the professors office, apparently a new mutant was starting at the school and he wanted to introduce Logan. He had no idea who this person was, but Charles must be out of his mind if he thought Logan was going to be nice. Logan wasn't nice, that was kind of his look.

Raising his fist to knock, he was startled as the door swung open showing Storm and Scott who looked like they were on their way out, they both nodded to Logan as they walked past. "Come in Logan, I know you're there." Of course he does.

Walking through the door, he looked towards Charles not noticing anyone else by him. "I thought you wanted me to meet someone?" His gruff voice bounced around the room, making a figure in the corner look up and tilt her head.

"I do, come out darling." Charles looked into a dark corner making Logan direct his attention as a slender figure stepped out of the shadows, looking straight at the dark haired man.

Logan coughed as his breath got caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was tall with short slicked back blonde hair, a smirk etched onto her full lips and eyelashes that kissed her cheeks every time she blinked. His eye's unconsciously roamed down her figure, noticing her black leather jacket with a tight fitted tank top that hugged her curves in all the right places. Letting his eye's stray further, his breathing got deeper as he admired her long legs covered in black jeans. Tearing his now lustful eye's away from the figure, he turned his head away to take subtle deep breaths before looking back at Charles, who now also had a small smirk on his lips.

"Logan, I'd like you to meet Maya." 

Turning again, Logan looked towards the woman and nodded noticing she hadn't taken her eye's off him yet. "Nice to meet you bub." Causing her to back herself back into the corner yet again.

Confused, he looked towards Charles for guidance in the situation. 'She's not like us, she comes from a very difficult past.' Logan narrowed his eye's, thinking what could be worse than some of the kids already here... 'Hyrda.' Charles' voice echoed in his mind. Logan sighed internally, he'd heard a lot about what they were doing to people and the thought alone made him feel sick to his stomach, but he'd never actually met someone affected in person before. Nodding again towards Charles, the older man continued, "I'd like you to take care of her," Logan swiftly turned his head as he heard what sounded like a growl coming from the darkened corner, he frowned, he must be hearing things. 

Charles coughed slightly before he started again, "Like I said, I'd like you to take care of her, show her the ropes." Nodding Logan clapped his hand on his friends shoulder, just before he turned to the corner yet again. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, but he definitely didn't expect the young woman to be staring at him yet again. Was there something on his face? Maybe she didn't like his facial hair?... Wait, why did he care?

"Let's go kid." He growled, trying to keep a levelled hair around this girl. Logan narrowed his eye's as she started to snicker, "What's so funny?" He questioned, becoming slightly insecure. What the hell was wrong with him?

Maya smirked and walking around the small table in the room to stand in front of the man, and looked him up and down. His wide stance made him appear threatening but she'd faced worse things in her life. Moving closer, she smiled as she sensed his heartbeat quicken, "I am no kid, I advise you to keep your snarky comments to yourself before you end up as just as head on my shelf... Bub." Logan stared at her, not understanding why he was so eager to touch her pale skin, slowly without him realising, his hand raised slowly edging towards her hip before she moved backwards and stalked out of the room.

Logan let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and looked down at his raised hand. Never in his life had he been so intrigued by someone. Who exactly was this girl and how did she end up here?

Without turning back to the professor, Logan huffed and walked in the direction he saw her leave, needing to know more about this woman, even if it killed him and by the sound of her threat, she was completely serious and capable of taking him on.

Charles chuckled and turned back to his desk, he knew something but he was going to let them hash this out... It wound be entertaining.


	2. Break in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh, im not sure how i feel about this chapter, please leave comments

Logan practically ran after Maya, receiving weird looks from his students and some other teachers at the school...he let out a breathe and started a casual stroll, well what he thought was casual. In all reality, Logan looked completely out of character, he walked with his hands by his sides and his arms completely stiff. 

He had no idea where this girl had ran off to and considering he's managed to walk by her in Charles' office he figured it wouldn't be easy to find her now. Sighing deeply, Logan turned on his heel and started his journey back to his room. Where was her room? Did she even know her way around? Questions whirled around his head before he stopped completely and balled his fists. Again, why did he care? He had no clue but he definitely did.

Entering his room, he kicked off his boots and fell backwards onto his bed, he figured maybe now was a good time to sleep for a while before he was called into class or on a mission. Closing his eyes, he let out a small breath and readied himself to sleep. "Nice get up you have here." 

Logan jumped up facing the voice and let his claws slide out. There she was, holding a picture frame in her hand not in the slightest bothered about the angry man ready to rip her apart. "How did you get in here?" Logan growled.

Maya turned her blue eyes on him and smirked, "the door?" She let out a small laugh and placed the picture frame back down and walked closer to Logan. "Funny, ive heard a lot about the wolverine..." She whispered, running the tip of her finger over his claw drawing blood. 

Logan looked from her bloody finger to her eyes, and noticed there wasnt a trace of fear in her eyes, there wasn't really a trace of anything. Her blue eyes should have held life, laugher but they were... Dead. Logan felt a slight weight on his chest at the realisation and turned his eyes back to her finger which was now healed. Raising his eyebrows, he looked up at her and noticed her once again staring straight at him. "You uh...do you need help finding your room?" 

Maya shook her head, "I'm not planning on staying, I'll be fine with the sofa downstairs til I leave." Logan stiffened at her words, she was leaving? He shouldn't feel this disappointed, he didn't even know this woman.

"leaving? Where to?" Maya smirked at his question, there was something weird about this man, she knew she couldn't get attached to someone again because in the end, she hurt them and this man didn't deserve his blood shed, that much she knew. 

Maya shrugged and stepped away from Logan, "anywhere i feel like at the time." 

Logan huffed out a laugh, "so you're one of them?" Maya raised her sculpted eyebrows at his question, not understanding what he meant. He let out a slight cough and continued, "The 'where ever the wind takes me' type? All in love with nature and shit."

Maya scrunched up her eyebrows and stared at the man, "Am i a hippie?" 

Logan nodded and waited for her to continue, "No, well... I guess. I do love nature, animals, flowers, trees you know all that stuff, and i do just wonder the world but a hippie?" She laughed slightly, "no, im no hippie." Why was she telling him this? She couldn't let him know why she was running, she couldn't do that. 

Maya stood up and nodded towards Logan, "ill be on my way now." 

Logan watched her walk towards the door and frowned. He didn't understand what had happened, her voice held no form of friendliness anymore, not that it held much in the first place but he thought he was getting somewhere, slightly. Now she was leaving and he just watched her, sighing Logan sat back down on his bed and thought about how he was going to get through to this girl. He didn't understand why he wanted her to stick around but he knew he'd manage it, wether he had to strap her down.


	3. Innocence

Maya sat outside of the school on an old bench overlooking a small pond, the sun beat down on her skin, her leather jacket was thrown carelessly beside her as she watched the small fish swim around blissfully unaware of the dangers the world held. That's why she loved animals so much, they were innocent, they only hurt others if they needed to and they lived peacefully among each other, humans on the other hand didn't have the capability to do that yet. Maya thought of the things she had done and shivered, Hydra used her as a puppet, the perfect killer and she did everything she was told to and didn't think anything of it. It's all she knew, luckily she had someone who shared that with her, The Winter Soldier... 

Thinking of his name made her sigh, that wasn't even his name, she actually had no clue who he was, just another solider who shed blood beside her and got wiped at the end of the mission... But for some reason, she cared, she cared about him too much and that was the problem, before she managed to get away from her captures he'd disappeared, went on a mission to kill some ex soldier and he didn't come back. She was scared to leave in the past, she was treat badly, very badly but he was her hope. She could have killed thousands in the past but when she saw his metal arm and blue eye's, she knew she didn't have to face it alone.

Now, he was gone so she was too, on the run from people who would undoubtedly find her and make her suffer worse than before, she would be turned into a machine, a monster again. She couldn't let them find her, which is why she couldn't stay in one place for too long, she had to run and leave again. Looking back at the building, she grunted, Charles wanted her to stay... She couldn't, could she? Maya jumped slightly as a kid ran past laughing and smiling, full of happiness, catching her off guard, no, she couldn't stay. They'd kill everyone here, this was a safe place for these children and just because she was doomed doesn't mean she should put everyone in danger. These children deserved to stand a chance.

Logan tapped his fingers on the window pane gently and looked out to the scenery, once Maya had left his room he hadn't been able to fall asleep and his mind was going a mile per minute. Short blonde locks caught his eye and his body relaxed, the sun bounced off her skin beautifully and captured every contour of her face making Logan lose his breath as she turned to look towards the building. He contemplated going down there and sitting with her in silence, just letting her know someones there but he thought against it, she didn't seem like the type to want to rant and rave about her feelings. Logan was confused though, he'd never felt the need to comfort anyone before, not people he'd known for years and most definitely not people he'd barely known for a day. 

Something inside his mind scratched, like it was trying to find it's way to the surface so he began to shake his head, as if something was going to fly out of his ear and scatter away. Yesterday everything made sense, he was the teacher people didn't mess with, always frowning and ready to throw insults at anyone who tried him but today, he was fawning over a woman he didn't know and a woman who interested him beyond compare. He thought maybe he was changing, he might be a new and better Logan until someone bumped into his back earning a shove and a growl from the metal clawed man, he realized it was just her, something about her that made him warm and ugly inside. At first he wanted it to go away, it was confusing and he didn't like to be in the dark, especially about himself but now, he wanted to know more about the feeling and the woman causing him to actually feel something for the first time in his long life, he just had to break down the walls she had built. He'd do better than that, he'd fucking destory them.


	4. leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure where i'm going with this.

Maya didn't understand but as she sat on the sofa in the main room, staring at the door she was finding it hard to leave. She knew she had to but it was like something inside of her was holding her back, a weight on her ankles that wouldn't let her stray too far. It was 3am and every one was asleep, meaning she had a clean get away without anyone even trying to stop her. The room was warm but the leather sofa was cold on her pale skin, paintings hung on the walls in an odd fashion like someone had purposely made them look out of place and the fire was slowly burning out. 

Looking out of the window, Maya sighed and closed her eyes. She really had to leave, all day she'd watched children run around and play without a care in the world and what was coming for her would ruin their lives. Her life was already in shambles, nothing would or could ever change that and she'd learned to accept it, but these kids deserved so much more, and honestly, so did the adults. They'd come to live here and took time to teach these kids how to handle their mutations, they were the real hero's of the world yet they were looked passed. Out on the streets all she ever heard about was a man of iron or a giant green dude that smashed things, but did they take time out to teach kids they weren't monsters? She doubted it.

A small growl crawled its way up her throat but she swallowed it down and proceeded to pick up her small backpack, tossing it over her shoulder and headed towards the door. Opening the door, Maya felt a rush of anger surge through her body as a large hand slammed it shut and warm breath rushed down her neck. 

"And where exactly do you think you're going, bub?"

"What have I told you about calling me bub, sweetheart?" She snarled, turning around the face Logan.

"Get used to it, cause it's staying, just like you are."

Maya shook her head and smirked, "Says who? You? Why should I do anything you say?"

Logan inched his face closer to hers, "Because I'm a lot bigger than you for one." A smirked was etched into his chiselled face.

"That doesn't mean you'd be able to take me down, little boy." 

Logan growled at the nickname and stared her down, did she honestly think he was going to let her leave without a fight?

"You're staying, don't make me tie you down." His voice seemed to be deeper, she assumed he had just woken up but the effect it had on her made her sick to her stomach.

"Wow, I didn't assume you would be so kinky." Maya smirked as his breathing hitched and his eyes widened.

Before he could retaliate, she brought her knee up into his crotch and watched him double over in pain. Breathing in the smell of his anger, a rush of adrenaline ran through her veins and she grabbed his hair kneeing him in the nose before push him down. 

Logan turned his head when he heard the door open once again and watched as the tall figure disappeared into the darkness. 

He stood up and stormed after her, nothing was going to take her away from him until he found out what was going on inside of him because of her, if he had to kill a town to get her back, he would. Looking around, he let out an aggravated sigh, he'd lost her, she'd just fucking vanished as if she was never there in the first place, there was no foot prints in the mud, there wasn't even a scent of her distinct perfume in the air anymore. 

Without thinking, Logan jumped onto his motorbike and listened as it roared to life. The gravel flew behind him as he tore into the open road in search for the girl. 

His classes tomorrow would have to wait.


End file.
